villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Solovar
Solovar is the anti-villain in the third season of The Flash. He is a sentient gorilla and the leader of the gorilla enclave on Earth-2. One of his chieftains, Grodd, plots against him in order to usurp his throne and to lead the gorilla's against Earth-1. Grodd's plan successfully lure the Flash coming to Earth-2 where he challenges Solovar to a fight in the arena. After Solovar is defeated, Grodd is able to take command of the gorillas. He was voiced by Keith David who also portrayed Dr. Facilier and Tublat. Biography Past Solovar is the leader of Earth-2's Gorilla City. Afraid of humanity, Solovar orders every human who comes near Gorilla City executed. When Grodd arrived at Earth-2, Solovar made him one of his chieftains yet kept him firmly in line. Grodd eventually intended to usurp leadership from Solovar to be able to return to Earth-1. Battling the Flash When Barry and his team come to Earth-2 to free Harrison Wells, who had been captured by Grodd, from Gorilla City, they are captured and imprisoned by Grodd and other gorillas. Grodd later contacts Barry telepathically, revealing that he took Wells to lure in Barry and that he needs Barry's help. Grodd reveals that he hates Gorilla City, as he is forced to serve under the rule of Solovar. Grodd adds that Solovar wants to rule humanity as well and intends to conquer Earth-1. Grodd claims that he has come to make a deal with Barry. As Solovar will fight Barry in the arena to execute him, Grodd proposes that Barry kills him to show the other gorillas Solovar's weakness which would lead to Grodd becoming the new leader. Grodd promises that, should Barry do this, Grodd would refrain from attacking Earth-1 and swears to keep the gorillas in Gorilla City. Moments later, the telepathical connection to Wells breaks and Grodd appears in the prison complex in person. Both Solovar and Grodd approach the cages and Solovar, angry that Grodd has not informed him that more people have been captured, strikes Grodd. Solovar then claims that Barry and his team must have come to study the gorillas for potential weaknesses or, worse, to make them their pets. Despite Barry arguing that they have only come for Wells, Solovar sentences them to death in the arena. As proposed by Grodd, Barry challenges Solovar to a fight in the arena. Solovar accepts and adds that after Barry has been killed, he will personally grant all other prisoners a horrible death. Barry is brought to the arena where he is to fight Solovar. Solovar, equipped with shield and spear, easily blocks Barry's first attempt to smash him down. After Barry has fallen to the ground, Solovar lunges at him and heavily beats him with his metal shield, causing Barry to pursue another tactic. Barry speeds through the arena to charge his lightning but Solovar avoids this by jumping into the air, hitting the ground in a strong shockwave which knocks Barry down once more. To avoid certain death, Barry uses a tactic he remembers from Eobard Thawne, he speeds up his hand fast enough to ram it through objects. However, he does not phase his hand fast enough to kill Solovar, merely fast enough to knock him out. After Solovar's defeat, Barry refuses to kill him and spares his life. After his defeat, Solovar is considered weak and Grodd is able to take over control. Now the leader of Gorilla City, Grodd reveals to Barry that Solovar never had any intention of attacking Earth-1. This was all Grodd's idea who now has the means to go through with his plan. Recovering his throne After Grodd had invaded Central City with his army, Flash and his friends brought Solovar to their Earth. Once arrived Solovar and Grodd indulge a fierce fighting that ends with Grodd falling from a building and crashes. Solovar prepares to finish Grodd but Barry asks him to spare the ignoble gorilla before the gorilla army returns home with Solovar, again becoming their leader. Gallery Images SolovarArena.png SolovarBattle.png SolovarBarryFalls.png SolovarDefeat.png|Solovar beaten. Solovar Return.png|Solovar will fight Grodd Solovar (Arrowverse: Earth-2).png Solovar.png Videos The Flash 3x13 Scene - Solovar Meets The Team (2017) The Flash vs Solovar( Gorilla City Leader) The Flash 2014 S03E13 Gorilla Grodd vs Solovar 3x14 HD Navigation de:Solovar (Arrowverse) Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Fighters Category:Misanthropes Category:Pawns Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:DC Villains Category:Warlords Category:Flash Villains Category:Male Category:Protective Category:Arrogant Category:Military Category:Redeemed Category:One-Man Army Category:Anti-Villain Category:Wrathful Category:Possessor Category:Arena Masters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Honorable Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Grey Zone Category:Monsters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Presumed Deceased